Imposible ocultarlo más
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: A veces algunos sentimientos que guardamos en nuestros corazones son tan grandes, que un día ya no caben dentro de él y hay liberarlos.


**Imposible ocultarlo más**

A veces algunos sentimientos que guardamos en nuestros corazones son tan grandes, que un día ya no caben dentro de él y hay liberarlos.

Kotonami Kane terminaba sus asignaciones del día y se dirigía al Departamento de Love me por sus pertenencias para irse a descansar.

Al entrar se encontró con una bola rosada en el piso. Una bola con un rosado muy brillante que lastimaba la vista si te le quedabas viendo mucho tiempo.

-¿Kyoko, qué haces ahí?-

La bola rosada se levantó al escuchar a su mejor amiga y se dirigió a abrazarla.

Kanae estaba acostumbrada a ello, así que la detuvo con gracia antes de que se colgara de su cuello y no la soltara jamás.

Pero al detenerla se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Kyoko, qué te pasó? ¿Por qué lloras?-

-Mouko-san….soy una tonta…lo arruiné todo…-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Yo…yo…-

-Habla, me desesperas…-

-Yo…besé a Tsuruga-san…-

FLASHBACK

-Tsuruga-san…-

-Buenas tardes Mogami-san, qué raro verte por aquí en este set, ¿tienes trabajo de Love me?-

-No…es que yo…vine a verlo-

-¿En serio? ¿Qué necesitas?-

-Yo…-

Kyoko ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo llegó al camerino de Tsuruga-san, sus pies simplemente la llevaron hasta ahí…ahora, la pobre solo permanecía muda frente a él, con su cabeza hacia abajo para ocultar su sonrojo…para intentar ocultar su sonrojo…

Ren en cambio, se sentía sorprendido de verla ahí, ni siquiera sabía cómo se pudo haber enterado del set dónde se encontraba grabando para un comercial, pero al verla frente a él, con la cabeza gacha, se le hacía demasiado raro ¿qué pudo haberle pasado?

-Mogami-san ¿qué te ocurre?-

Ren no pudo decirle nada más. Kyoko alzó la vista en ese momento y clavándole la mirada por unos segundos y sin pensar en lo que hacía, simplemente acortó la distancia que los separaba. Lo besó. Aunque solo fueron un par de segundos. Y no fueron los suficientes como para que Ren pudiera procesar la información de lo que estaba sucediendo y por consecuente no pudo corresponder a ese beso tan ansiado.

Después de unos momentos, Kyoko al fin pudo hablar.

-Yo… ¡lo siento!-

Y con la misma salió corriendo del camerino.

Cuando Ren se dio cuenta de ello, intentó seguirla pero ya había desaparecido.

-¡Kyoko!-gritó…lamentablemente Kyoko no lo escuchó.

FIN FLASHBACK.

¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?- Le respondió Kanae.

-¿Cómo que qué tiene de malo? Mouko-san, ¡Tsuruga-san ya no querrá hablarme! Soy una kouhai muy irrespetuosa…me va a asesinar….-

-Exageras, además él te gusta, ¿no?-

-…..-

-Tomaré eso como un sí-

-Mouko-san… ¿qué voy a hacer?-

-Kyoko tranquila-

-¿Cómo puedo estar tranquila?-

-Tsuruga-san también está enamorado de ti-

-….-

-Stop…antes de que empieces a contradecirme, te voy a decir algo más…es demasiado obvio que a ti te gusta Tsuruga-san y que el único que no lo sabe es él mismo…igualmente es obvio que a él le gustas y tú eres la única que no se da cuenta….par de ciegos…-

-Mouko-san…eso…-

TOC TOC

Kyoko no pudo contradecir a su amiga por el sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta.

-¡Debe ser él! ¡Si pregunta por mi dile que no sabes nada! Me esconderé detrás de los casilleros-

Una vez que Kyoko se escondió, Kanae abrió la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Kotonami-san-

-Buenas noches, Tsuruga-san-

-Disculpa las molestias, pero ¿has visto a Mogami-san?-

-No. El día de hoy no la he visto-

-De acuerdo-

-Si de casualidad la veo, le diré que la está buscando-

-Gracias-

Esa fue la conversación que Kyoko escuchó, de lo que ella no se dio cuenta fue que mientras su amiga y su sempai hablaban, Mouko-san le hacía señas a Ren para que entrará al Departamento Love me y le señalaba que ella estaba detrás de los casilleros. Y Ren muy obediente, entró.

Al cerrar la puerta, ya con Ren dentro, Mouko-san le dijo…

-Ya puedes salir Kyoko-

-Gracias Mouko-san, no hubiera sabido cómo verlo a la ca…-

Y ya lo tenía de frente.

-Mogami-san…-

-Lo siento Kyoko, es por tu bien. Yo me retiro, hablen todo lo que quieran-le dijo su amiga "traidora", como pensaba en esos momentos Kyoko.

-Gracias Kotonami-san-le dijo Ren.

-De nada Tsuruga-san. Adiós Kyoko-

Obviamente un extraño e incómodo silencio se extendió entre ellos.

-Tienes una muy buena amiga, Mogami-san-

-Yo ya no lo creo así-dijo Kyoko entre dientes.

-Mogami-san…-

-Tsuruga-san…-

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Yo…-

-Habla. No quiero mentiras. Por favor-

Kyoko se encontraba en una encrucijada. No sabía qué hacer. Ella había ido al encuentro de su sempai sin haberse dado cuenta e igualmente no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que ya lo estaba besando. ¿Arriesgarse y decirle la verdad aunque la odiara? ¿Mentir y que él notara la mentira e igualmente la odiara? ¿Cuál era la mejor opción?

-Kyoko-

Al escuchar su nombre saliendo de los labios de la persona que tenía en frente fue algo inesperado para ella. Inesperado pero hermoso. ¿Alguna vez su nombre podría escucharse más bonito?

-Kyoko… ¿por qué me besaste?-

Era ahora o nunca Kyoko. Lo hecho, hecho está.

-Simplemente ya no lo podía ocultar más-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que yo…Tsuruga-san.. yo-

Ren ya no soportaba más ésta situación. Kyoko lo había besado y ahora ¿se le iba a declarar? Eso parecía, pero él daría el siguiente paso.

Antes de que Kyoko pudiera decir algo más, Ren hizo lo mismo que ella. La besó.

¿Por qué Tsuruga-san me está besando? ¿Qué sucede aquí? Eso era lo que rondaba en la mente de Kyoko…aunque por el momento era mejor disfrutar.

Unos segundos después, Ren se separó de ella tan solo los milímetros suficientes para poder hablar.

-¿Te gusto?-

-Tsuruga-san…

La volvió a besar.

-Dime que te gusto-

-Yo…-

Otro beso.

-Por favor…necesito escuchar esas palabras salir de tus labios-

-Mmm-

Un beso más.

-Dilo-

-Sí-

Otro beso.

-¿Sí qué?-

-Me gustas-

Otro más.

-A mí también-

-Tsuruga-san…-

Otro.

-Llámame Ren…Kyoko-

-Ren-

Otro más.

-A mí también me era imposible ocultarlo más…si tú no hubieras dado el primer paso, yo lo hubiera dado pronto-

-Ren…-

Otro de esos dulces besos más. Kyoko bien que los disfrutaba…estaba deleitada…

-¿Kyoko?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Te puedo comer a besos?-

-¡¿Ah?!-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola! esta fue una pequeña historia que se creo en mi cabeza, no quedó exactamente como la imaginé pero aún así me gustó jejeje, espero que a ustedes también les guste.

Tengo otras tres ideas en mi cabeza para otros fics, aún nada concreto, solo ideas sueltas, así que me tomará un tiempo darles forma y escribirlas. Dos de ellas son de Skip Beat y la otra es de Kaitou Saint Tail.

Espero que me dejen algún review! me encantan! y espero poder verlas en mis próximas historias! nos vemos!


End file.
